theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
It's me who protect my precious body (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"It's me who protect my precious body". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hi Kurogi Friends! Yaya and Gugu are playing in the playground! What will happen today? [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"30th", then "It's me who protect", and lastly, "my precious body".]'' Gugu: 30th story! Yaya: It's me who protects my precious body! to the [[playground], where the kids are playing. It then cuts again, then slowly pans down to '''Yaya' on the swing with [[Flabby|'Flabby']].]'' Yaya: Lalalalala! Swinging is so much fun! Lalalalala! Yaya loves to play swing! Weeee! ['Yaya's Neighbor' appears, blurred. The shot then cuts to behind '''Yaya', where Yaya's Neighbor appears in front of her.]'' Yaya's Neighbor: Hi, Yaya... Yaya: Huh? Yaya's Neighbor: Yaya looks so pretty like always... Eheheh... Yaya: her head Uh... It's my neighbor! [To Yaya's Neighbor] Hi! Yaya's Neighbor: It's me, Yaya, your neighbor... [nuzzles Yaya] Yaya... come over here... Yaya is so cute... ['''Yaya' is uncomfortable]'' Yaya's Neighbor: Let me give you a kiss... Here! ['''Yaya' makes faces that suggest she is uncomfortable.]'' Yaya: Huh? her head I don't like kissing! ['''Yaya's Neighbor' keeps kissing Yaya, until Gugu and Concerned Kid show up from the back of the shot.]'' Gugu: Yaya! Yaya, let's play! Yaya's Neighbor: Yaya... see you later... ['''Yaya's Neighbor' runs off.]'' Gugu: That's your neighbor! Yaya, what did you play with him? ['''Yaya' is too uncomfortable to talk. It cuts back to her home, looking out the window with Flabby.]'' Yaya: What should I do? Frankly, I don't like him hugging and kissing me? What should I do, Flabby? I don't like my neighbor, I just don't like him touching me! What do you think I should do, Flabby? [As '''Yaya' sighs, Mrs. Yaya comes into Yaya's room from the left.]'' Mrs. Yaya: Oh, Yaya.... Why are you sighing? Is something wrong? Hm? Yaya: Nah, it's nothing! Mommy, don't worry about me. Yaya is OK with everything. Um... I'm going to play outside. ['''Yaya' leaves her room from the left, while Mrs. Yaya tries to figure out what's going on. Cut to Yaya on the swings again, sad. Yaya's Neighbor comes in again.]'' Yaya: Huh?! away out of fear Yaya's Neighbor: Hi Yaya... Yaya is always so cute... Come here! Let me kiss you... Yaya: Waa!! [Dodges Yaya's Neighbor's hug.] Yaya's Neighbor: What's wrong, Yaya? It's only because you look so pretty and cute... Yaya: Bu... but...' ' Yaya's Neighbor: Yaya... you're wearing a pretty dress... Why don't I touch Yaya's pretty legs and hips... Uhhhhuhhhhuhh.... Yaya: her head Uwaaaa?! No, it's scary! I feel dirty. What should I do? I don't like him touching my legs or hips, it feels dirty. What should I do? [A light shines on '''Yaya'. Sunny Bang Bang comes down and transports Yaya to the Rainbow Dimension.]'' Sunny Bang Bang: What's wrong, Yaya? Yaya: sighing I hate my neighbor touching and kissing me! I don't like it Sunny Bang Bang! I don't know what to do! What should I do?! Sunny Bang Bang: It's not right if someone rudely tries to touch your precious body on their own. You say, "NO!" to him. "NO!" Yaya: No! I don't like it! Stop it! I don't like you touching me! [Cut to '''Yaya' out of the Rainbow Dimension. Her expression of fear changes to determination.]'' Yaya's Neighbor: Yaya... I can touch your legs and hips, right? Let's kiss... too... Yaya: [evading Yaya's Neighbor] No! Don't touch me! I won't kiss you! Yaya's Neighbor: nervous Yaya... It's only because you're pretty and cute... that's why I want to... touch you... ['''Yaya' steps back, and starts screaming and yelling on the ground.]'' Yaya's Neighbor: Oh, OK, fine... I'm sorry, I won't do it again... off Yaya: meanwhile Waaaaa! Waaaaa! I don't like it, I don't like it! Go away! I don't like you touching me! I hate it! Huh? ['''Yaya' notices Yaya's Neighbor is gone. Cut back to Mrs. Yaya.]'' Mrs. Yaya: Oh no! Yaya, you went through a lot of trouble. Yaya: Yeah, so I told my neighbor, "I hate it! No!" Then he ran away, mommy! giggling Yaya '''hugs '''Yaya '''out of relief. Mrs. Yaya: Good girl... But, from now on, don't keep trouble like that to yourself. Talk to your mommy or daddy first, OK? Mommy and daddy can help, but only when you share with us! Why don't you share your stories whenever you need our help! Yaya: Yeah, mommy! I didn't like the neighbor hugging me, but I like you hugging me! Mrs. Yaya: Mommy likes hugging Yaya too, because I love Yaya so much... of them laugh. [Cut to the song, "[[No! Don't!|'No! Don't!']]"] Sunny Bang Bang: Yaya will continually protect her precious body! ends Category:Transcripts